Friendship's Magnetic Hold
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After reading about magnets, Ally meets a new friend who is made of and can control magnets. Rated T for some kissing at the beginning of the story and for a few scares. Tickles and fluff included!


**A request story from Sparkling Lover. Ally belongs to her and I only own Rachel. All other characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**Friendship's Magnetic Hold**

"So, only the positive and negative side of a magnet can hold, but the same sides can't?" Ally asked Rachel as they both were reading a book on magnets and Rachel had two magnets in the shape of ovals in her hand called Zingers. They were a lot of fun and made all kinds of sounds when thrown up in the air and joined together.

"That's right. Opposites attract and likes repel," said the older girl.

"So, is that why you're attracted to Rook?"

Ally's question made Rachel laugh as she tickled the little girl playfully for that, making her giggle. "You silly girl," she said, smiling as she let Ally up. "Although that's semi-true. I love Rook because he's the best and the positive side of the magnet and I'm somewhat of the negative side, but we stuck together, for sure."

"Very true," said Rook as he came in and Rachel stood up and they hugged and kissed. Ally giggled.

"Magnet attraction," she giggled teasingly and ran off before either Rook or Rachel could grab her. Both just chuckled and kissed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ally was running around and happened to come to another room in the house that she hadn't remembered before and heard a humming sound. Curious, she went in and gasped in amazement when she saw a whole lot of magnets floating around in what seemed to be a zero-gravity field, but she was still on her feet, which confused her.

"Wow," she said as she carefully walked through the floating maze. "What's causing this?"

"I am," said a vibrating voice as something grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. Ally cried out in alarm when she saw the person that had her captive.

He was black and gold and had a floating head. His green eyes glared at her as he frowned sternly. "Who are you?" he asked.

She shivered in fear and whimpered a bit. After a moment, his face seemed to lose its sternness and he gently lowered her back to the floor and kneeled to her height. She looked up at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"Easy," he said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She didn't look convinced and so he gathered some of the floating magnets near his claw and made them form into animals and such. Ally's shaking stopped as she became amazed that the magnets could form like that.

"How are you doing that?" she asked curiously.

"I'm made of magnets, in a way," he explained. "That's how I control them."

"Wow," she said as she watched him do so and suddenly the magnets gathered at her arms and legs, lifting her up so that she was eye-level with him. She giggled as she floated there.

"Who are you?" the alien asked her again, but more gently this time.

"I'm Ally," she said. "Rachel's cousin."

"Ah, you're the one Four Arms and Heatblast speak fondly of," he said. "My name is Lodestar and I know your cousin well."

Ally saw she was floating still and looked at the floor a bit nervously and Lodestar noticed. "Don't worry, I'm controlling the magnets. I won't drop you," he said.

"Can you put me down?" she asked, wanting to be on her feet again.

He smirked. "I will, after I turn that frown upside-down," he said and reached forward.

Ally looked at him and suddenly giggled loudly when she felt him start playfully poking her sides and vibrating his claws into her stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHA!" she said.

"I can tell from your loud laughter," he said with a smile as he moved his hands to her underarms and his claws vibrated there. Ally almost lost her voice as she laughed her hardest.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she couldn't stop laughing as the vibrations seemed to attack all of her ticklish spots, but then she began coughing, which made Lodestar stop and command the magnets to release the young girl who he then caught in his arms.

Ally tried to get her breath back and Lodestar looked concerned. "Are you alright, Ally?" he asked, a bit worried he may have taken the tickling a tad too far.

"I'm okay," she said. "It happens."

Lodestar chuckled and held the younger girl, but then laughed hard when he felt her start tickling him. "Hey!" he said, laughing.

"Payback!" she giggled and continued tickling Lodestar, who then playfully retaliated and tickled her back. Finally, both seemed to be tired and Lodestar carried Ally to the living room as she hugged him and he hugged her.

Rachel and Rook looked up and smiled. "How about that?" Rachel chuckled. "You and I were just reading about magnets, Ally, and now you've met Lodestar, who is an expert on magnetism."

"Yeah, he showed me that," said the younger girl as Lodestar sat down on the couch and Ally scrambled over to hug both Rachel and Rook. Rachel then hugged Lodestar, who returned her hug.

"Friendship is strong, like magnets," said Rachel and no one could argue with that.

* * *

**That is very true.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
